Now I'm Free
by Mockingjayswillburn
Summary: Brokenflower is definitely broken. The she-cat contemplates whether it's worth it to keep moving on. Based on the quotes: My time has come, and so I'm gone. To a better place, far beyond. I love you all as you can see. But it's better now, because I'm free." "I guess there comes a point where you just have to stop trying because it hurts too much to hold on anymore."


**A/N**: FINALLY I'M WRITING! I know it's been FOREVER. I lost all my inspiration and gave up on FF after the SYOT apocalypse, as my friends and I call it, occurred. But I have a Warriors oneshot for you here! Hopefully, I'll be reposting my SYOT, and maybe you'll review again on it? Maybe? BTW, I'm thinking of writing a few more like this, based off of quotes.

LOVE YOU ALL. ENJOY:

"_My time has come, and so I'm gone. To a better place, far beyond. I love you all as you can see. But it's better now, because I'm free."_

_ "I guess there comes a point where you just have to stop trying because it hurts too much to hold on anymore."_

_Italics: Flashback, or thoughts_

The she-cat stalked through the forest, the rough grass brushed her sides, the wind howled, but she ignored it all. She was sick of it all. The lies. The rumors. The half-truths. Most of all, she was sick of the truth. Her life had lost its purpose.

After all, what purpose was there in living, when no one wanted you alive?

Brokenflower was indeed broken. Her soul. Her spirit. Her heart. Her mind. Her will. All were crushed by things she couldn't control.

Many seasons ago, her soul was slashed apart, viciously, by her own mother.

_"Why? Why must _she _be _our _kit? Not pretty on the eyes. Not pretty on the inside. She's weak, she's useless. She'll be dead by sunrise!" an angry queen spat as she cast her eyes upon the frail, mewling, dusty gray kit. _

_ "Mistclaw, she won't be dead by sunrise, I guarantee that. Maybe she won't be useless, she could very well be the best fighter or hunter in the clan!" protested Adderpelt, the father of the kit._

_ "The best fighter? The best hunter? Just _LOOK _at her! She looks ready to die any moment now! She's broken! Why that's what we'll name her! Brokenkit," snarled Mistclaw, looking at the kit._

_ "What do you see that's wrong with her? And how dare you name her Brokenkit! The last kit ever to be named Brokenkit was Brokenstar! Our daughter may be broken, but she's not evil!" Adderpelt gasped as he realized that even could not resist calling the helpless it broken._

_ "What's wrong with her? Her claws are kinked, tail bent, she's tiny, and her pelt is the least appealing shade of gray I've ever laid my eyes on!" Mistclaw continued, "She's not my daughter. She's _your _daughter."_

Brokenflower shivered remembering her mother, the cruel Mistclaw. Ever since she could remember, Brokenflower had been resented by her mother, abused at times. The scar across her eye seemed to burn as she thought of Mistclaw.

Brokenflower's spirit and heart were shattered at the same moment. By a tomcat.

A rotten tomcat. Crimsontail.

_"Crimsontail? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Brokenflower mewed apprehensively, her heart was pounding out of her chest, and her legs were weak. _

_ Crimsontail turned, even the sight of the handsome tom made Brokenflower feel helpless and frail. His ginger pelt gleamed in the sun and his amber eyes had a mysterious glow that always made her wonder what he was truly thinking._

_ "Yes, Brokenflower?" his tone was calm and cool, but not nearly as friendly as she hoped it would be._

_ Brokenflower quickly scanned the area, there was no one else around. She took a deep breath, then unleashed the truth:_

_ "I think I'm in love with you." Her eyes bulged and she trembled even more. Crimsontail hadn't said anything._

_ "Do you love me? Do you even _like _me?" Brokenflower asked frantically. Once again, he didn't say anything. _

_ He let out a purr of amusement. The purr turned into a sneering laugh._

_ "_Me_? Love _you_? You? Brokenflower? Just _look _at you! Why would I ever love you?" Crimsontail snapped at her. _

_ That's when Crimsontail walked away. _

_And Brokenflower's heart snapped in two._

_Her spirit was broken completely. The gray she-cat sank to the ground, curled into a tight ball, and didn't move._

_There was no reason to keep moving._

Brokenflower trembled more fiercely than before. Crimsontail's image flashed before her as she continued walking. What was her plan when she walked out of the clans' territory? Even she wasn't sure yet. But she had no intention of returning.

Crimsontail seemed more lifelike and she swatted a paw at him. He disappeared in the wind.

It was her mind playing more tricks on her. It never had been fully repaired since the fateful day her father left. For good.

_ "Attention! Everyone! Today, we will fight Shadowclan! They have invaded our land, stolen our prey, and murdered our beloved Whispertail. It is time for revenge. All but the queens, kits, elders, Firepelt, Roseheart, and Grasswhisker will be coming." Kestrelstar announced, his voice becoming slightly softer as he mentioned his dead sister. _

_ Brokenflower knew this had to be important if only 3 warriors were staying behind. _

_ Soon enough, the clan was marching into Shadowclan territory. One skirmish occurred on the border, which sent Shadowclan warriors scurrying to camp to alert the others. Nearly all of their warriors were ready for battle by the time Riverclan had reached them._

_ There was blood. So much blood. Brokenflower was ready to drop dead; all of her energy was drained. But she had sent two of the coldblooded Shadowclan cats dashing to their medince. Only two. Not enough for her mother's approval. _

_ As she darted away from the battle into the safety of the trees, she caught sight of her father. Pinned down by a Shadowclan cat, Adderpelt was struggling. Blood gushed from his throat and sides. Brokenflower let out a silent cry as she ran forward to save him. _

_ She was too late. Brokenflower could tell her father was dead, in StarClan, where he should be._

_ "NO!" she screeched, tearing through the trees back to Riverclan. _

As memories flooded back to her, Brokenflower fell to the ground. She let out unearthly shrieks and twitched uncontrollably.

She didn't want to even consider remembering what broke her will.

The entire clan resented her. That's all she need to remember.

Slowly recovering from the panic fit, Brokenflower ambled along. She walked faster until she saw what she was looking for.

The cliffs. Her final escape. For the first time in moons, a fractured smile appeared on her face. Brokenflower ran as fast as she could. Finally, she stood at the edge.

Looking down she saw the river, with luck, she'd be dead when she hit the surface. Without luck it'd be when she hit the rocks.

Brokenflower opened her mouth, and with her final breath, she uttered the words she longed to say:

"My time has come, and so I'm gone. To a better place, far beyond. I guess there comes a point where you just have to stop trying because it hurts too much to hold on anymore. But it's better now, because I'm free."

Then she kicked off the ground, and flew.

To freedom.


End file.
